Cooking With Cousland
by Aquamonkey
Summary: Nathaniel Howe, Selena Cousland and chocolate flapjacks, what could possibly go wrong? One-shot. Rated M for sexual scene.


Cooking With Cousland

Selena smiled at her successful making and baking of chocolate topped flapjacks. Usually she would avoid anything like that, even though she constantly exercised and ate healthily, she thought if she ate any sugary foods, she'd get fat. But today she did not care. The smell wafted through her open window and into the nose of Nathaniel Howe. He peeked through Selena's window and saw licking a chocolate covered spoon and then licking her fingers. He gulped and turned away, suddenly feeling uncomfortably hot. He went to walk away but stumbled over some barrels that he swore were not there before. "Maker's grace, that hurt". "Nathaniel? Are you okay?" Selena popped her head out of the window and saw a now flustered Nathaniel, flailing around. "I have chocolate if that helps at all". She went to her door and let in her red faced, ebony haired friend.

He sat down and put his bow and quiver down. Selena was licking the spoon again and he silently cursed her. Stop it, seriously, you are killing me here. He stifled a groan as his leather breeches suddenly felt far too tight. Selena put a flapjack on a plate and put in front of him. He nodded in thanks, wanting to eat that and leave as soon as possible to 'fix' his breeches. He took a bite and the sugary treat made him smile. He scolded himself mentally for looking at Selena who had her back to him. His brain projected a sinful image in front of his eyes. She was leaning over the worktop as she put the pots in the sink. His image was him behind her and 'helping' her with that. Right, now I am leaving. Think of a plausible excuse. Selena turned around and grabbed the chocolate bowl and began to use her fingers to clean the bowl. An almost inaudible groan escaped his lips. Woman, stop it!

Selena laughed. "Sorry, not very lady-like but what can I say? I love chocolate". Something possessed Nathaniel and he blurted out "And I love y...chocolate too. I'm sorry but I must take my leave. The flapjack was wonderful". Selena looked sad, but she nodded. "Okay, well I hope you are okay. You look a bit paler than usual". He nodded and went to stand up, he almost blacked out, he felt really hot, sick hot. Selena grabbed his arms and sat him down again. Having her that close to him made him feel feverish, his blood boiled. He did have feelings for her, but with the horrid business with his Father, and the constant battles, he kept his feelings in check. Selena hugged him. "You scared me there. You aren't feverish, when was the last time you ate properly?" Depressingly, he couldn't remember when he last had a decent meal. "Well, have this chocolate, it's only sugar but it should keep you going for a while. Let me get you something to drink too. Stay there please". She brought the chocolate bowl and spoon back and put it on his lap. As she went to get him a drink she felt her stomach and chest flutter. She had fallen for the dark, handsome archer, but what happened with the Arl, she feared that he would think she was trying to take advantage of his temporarily weakened mental state.

She returned to Nathaniel and gave him some water. He gulped all of it down and she laughed. "How men do that without choking or spluttering defies me haha". He was solemn and that worried her. He could no longer contain his thoughts, they burdened his mind, and increased his discomfort. "I want to eat this chocolate, but I want to eat it off you". Selena seemed to think about that for a second. "So you don't need to go then?" He looked down. "No, I'm sorry Selena. I lied. Maker and yourself please forgive me. I love you Selena, I am aware I probably shouldn't say that but..." Selena stopped him talking with her finger on his lips. "Why shouldn't you say it? I love you too, I have done for a while now. Now about this eating chocolate off me, I have no problem with it". Her light green eyes pierced his silver orbs and he pulled her onto his lap.

"I didn't know you had this side in you". Selena whispered as Nathaniel picked up the spoon and glided it and the chocolate across her cheek. He proceeded to lick it off and she felt a shiver run up her spine. He then put some on her neck and licked up her throat, that made her tilt her head back further. He felt her pulse quicken under his tongue. Selena went to get some on her finger but he grabbed her wrists and held them behind her. She winked and kissed his cheek. He winked back and she nodded to let him take off her tunic. The chocolate was smeared on her ribs and he took that time to admire her body. Selena had an athletic figure, slender, toned and her skin was creamy white. A few scars marred but did not take away from her beauty. He let go of her wrists and she undid her breast band. He looked deep into her eyes to silently ask for permission to touch. She gave him her sexiest look yet as a yes. She dropped the band and his mouth delved onto a small, soft, muted pink nipple. A sigh left her mouth and it made him mad, a pleasant drift into insanity.

Selena bent backwards and grabbed the bowl, much to his increasingly dirty-minded pleasure. Her flexibility made his remaining sanity begin to dissolve and she put some of the sweet treat on his lips. She licked them and kissed him. Their first kiss was deliberately slow as to taste each other. But as soon as their tongues met they clashed. They stopped for air and Nathaniel picked her up and took her to the bedroom.

Clothes were practically ripped off and both finally got to look at each other, after years of hiding their love. The heat from their bodies warmed up the cold bedroom. Selena finally got to see Nathaniel's battle-scarred body. The scars did little to stop her body reacting to his. He stole her breath away, his lean muscular body, fair skin and abs she wanted to glide her hand down made her pant. She blushed at looking down, she actually felt nervous. She admitted internally though that looking at his groin, this will hurt but to be honest, I do not care. Selena made his heart thump against his rib cage. Her alabaster skin, just right sized chest, perky and soft, her long, flowing chestnut hair, peridot eyes and perfect figure made him ache. He looked down at her groin and his brain whizzed around, making him dizzy. She...she shaves? He gulped again. Oh sweet Maker, my self control is waning. Selena walked towards him and their love dance began.

"Selena". His voice dark, it seduced her ears. Their hands explored each other, his strong hands gently caressed her body. Her small, dexterous hands stroked through the sparse hair on his chest and soon found his groin. He moaned as she pushed his arousal between their stomachs and hers rubbed him. After a little while his sounds became louder. She stopped and he sat her on the side of the bed, parting her legs and kneeling between them. Selena held her breath, and let it out as soon as his tongue made contact with her little jewel of nerves. She was smooth, completely smooth, that alone made him become moist, pre moisture glistened on his aching length. His tongue was as skilled as his archery, hitting it's target and getting it spot-on. It flicked against her jewel and her legs started to shake after a short period of time. He put a finger in to feel her inner muscles at work. They tightened and then let go, her moan reaching new vocal heights. That was it, he could no longer deal with his inner passions. They needed to be quelled and his inner fire needed to be stoked.

To his surprise, Selena took the lead and threw him on the bed. He let her dominate for now, to see the fire in her eyes, see her growling and purring on top of him. She took him and placed his tip inside her, and then she slid down, taking all of him in. She set a fast pace, hips bashing against his. She pulled him up and scratched his back hard, that drove him wild. He punished her mouth with his and his hips slammed upwards. Both howled, and she purred down his throat, biting his neck viciously. That would leave a mark for a while. Their breathing became laboured, both were moaning and close to the peak of passion that would consume, and then bring them crashing down soon.

Nathaniel flipped Selena over and put her on her hands and knees. "Hold on Selena". His warning went unheeded, and as soon as he slammed back in, she almost hit the headboard with her head. She crawled further down the bed, panted and gave him an evil smirk. "Now, where were we?" He smirked and slammed her again. Her moans became screams and she tried to muffle them. He had other ideas though, he pulled her arms back and held her hands in his. Doing that made her spine completely straight, so with every thrust, it hit her womb and her inner small bundle of nerves. She no longer breathed, she moaned, louder and louder until her hips crashed. Her body began to seizure under him and she quivered. Her body shook for a while. He let her come back down before he went back in, she would not let him go without the wave of ultimate pleasure crashing upon him.

Selena pushed against his thrusts, every inch she sought and received. He could barely hold on now, Selena was devoting herself to him, body, heart, mind and soul. He knew that he was a lucky man. The last thrust undid him and he growled, satisfying and wild. She had turned him into a wild beast but he didn't care. He adored the brunette beauty. He pulled out and Selena passed him a rag. Both cleaned up and collapsed on the bed.

"And to think, that this started over you falling over outside my house. Actually, why were you outside my house?" Selena felt tired now. "Well, erm. I came to tell you that I love you". She smiled and pecked his cheek. "I love you too. And I have to say, I will cook for you more often if this is the reaction I get". Both laughed. She got a blanket and put it over the two of them. They soon fell into a peaceful sleep, content and happy.

The end.


End file.
